She was his Heartbreak girl
by BamitsSarah
Summary: Aneta and Ashton have been bestfriends since forever, but Aneta has a boyfriend who doesn't like how close Ashton and Aneta are... who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

Its 8am and my alarm went off. I stopped it to see my screen saver, we were about 10, me and Ashton, and we were playing on the swings in his garden. My boyfriend, didn't like how close we were at first, but he's learnt that nothing is happening between us, It took a lot of explaining, but we got there in the end. Jake, he's my boyfriend, and Ashton never get along. It's kind of annoying, I want my two favourite boys to get along, but they won't. It's like some tension between them; I can't quite figure it out thought. Oh yeah, I'm Aneta, I'm 17 and I love music! That's why Ashton and I are so close; he's in a band... And they're really good, I love listening to there're music, and going to see them play. Maybe that's why Jake and Ashton don't get along, because I spend too much time with him, and well, he's not exactly ugly.

I got into the shower, it was a nice warm shower, I slowly thought about my day. First thing I had was school, then I was going to Ashton's to help with his homework then, me and Jake are going out for a 'romantic' meal. I love going to Ashton's house, I feel so at home there. He's a really good listener if I've had a bad day, he'll just listen to my issues, and it's nice. Then, my date with Jake, wow, he's hot, he's just perfect. There was this one time, where I almost broke up with him, because I thought I had feelings for Ashton, but I'm so glad I didn't.

I threw a towel around me and I brushed my dark brown hair back, it was so long, I decided to let it dry naturally, so I could curl it for the date later. I applied some foundation to my tanned skin and a little bit of eye liner, just to define my dark blue eyes. I looked through my perfume's I decided on 'so kiss me' because I like the name. By this stage, I was wondering around in my underwear, I couldn't find the outfit I wanted to put on. In the end, I settled for some skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, It matched the colour of my eyes, which is good.

I ran downstairs to eat something before school; I grabbed some coco pops from the cupboard and a bowl, quickly pouring milk on them being conscious of my time. I ate them, I love coco pops, and they have that whole thing where they make the milk taste chocolaty. I went to the toilet and brushed my teeth. I hate having the taste of food in my mouth, so I did this thoroughly.

I then checked my bag, to make sure I had all my homework and stuff I needed for school today. Luckily, I did, today seemed to be going okay, so far.

I heard a knock on the door, so I grabbed my bag and answered it.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my door and Ashton was stood there, it took a moment for me to stop staring into his eyes. What was I thinking; I'm in love with Jake, aren't I? Was I starting to doubt my feelings, I can't... I just can't. I and Jake had been through so much, I couldn't throw it away now.

"Aneta!"

"What? Sorry." I replied

"I was just saying how you've died your hair? I swear it's blonde?"

"oh, It is, I just urm... fancied a change." I said blushing by the fact he noticed.

"It was perfect before, but I'll get used to it, I mean you could shave your hair all off and still look beautiful." He said winking at me.

"ASHTON, ARE YOU GUYS COMING? I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN; I'M ON A FINAL WARNING." Michael bellowed from outside my garden.

So I guess now would be the time to tell you about the band. Well, there are four of them. Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford. Michael and Luke both play guitars and sing, Calum plays the bass and sings and Ashton plays the drums and sings. There really good! They're not too famous, but quite a few people know of them, and I'm one of the lucky ones who's friends with them.

There were 5 people waiting for Ashton and I that was the band my friends Lily, and Sarah. Sarah's got this thing with Luke. They haven't put a name on it yet, but they both liked each other, but neither of them had the confidence to make a move. Sarah had long brown hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She was completely opposite to me, when I haven't died my hair, I have blonde curly hair. The only thing we have in common is the fact we both have dark eyes. Other than that we are opposite, she's quiet, I'm confident. You couldn't find any best friend's any different.

Then Lily, she has lovely long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, she looks a bit like a typical Goth, but she's far from it, she's really girly. She wears pink everyday somewhere on her. She is the in-between person, like her personality.

"Sorry Michael, were on our way." Ashton replied to him pulling me out the door.

"Ash, don't do that again, I have legs I can walk out myself."

"Sorry, just Michael doesn't want to be late again."

"None of us do, I can't afford being kept after school today, and you know I've got a busy day."

"Hm, I guess, you still coming to mine later though? I'm really behind in Math." He says embarrassed

"Yes, just have to be home by 4:30, I've got my date with Jake." I said happily.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot." Ashton said sort of distancing himself from me.

"I'll get my mum to pick me up at 4:30? That will give us enough time to learn maths." I said nudging him.

"Yeah, sounds cool." He replied slightly irritated. I could tell this, so I went to speak to Calum. We weren't that close, yeah I knew him really well but I don't speak to him as much anymore. I don't act like I used to, before I was with Jake. Has he changed the way I am? Or am I just over thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

Of course I wasn't acting too differently; otherwise they wouldn't be my friends still, right? Yeah, that's what it is. I'm not as close with them anymore, but Sarah or Lily would tell me what they were saying if it was bad right? There my best friends, of course they would, and Ashton, he wouldn't let them say anything about me that's bad, would he?

I doubted myself for the whole way to school.

As I entered the school, I was met by Jake.

"What have you done to your hair?"Jake said shocked.

"I just dyed it brown."

"I can see that."

"You don't like it do you?"

"It's fine, just a bit of a shock. We still on for later? I've got it all planned, It's a secret what we're doing though."

"It's still all on, I promise, mum and dad know, and so does Ash, so we know that we won't be interrupted. That's good right? I can't wait, see you later, got to get to class!"

"Bye babe, I love you."

"Love you two" I said running off to catch up with Lily and Sarah.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Aneta." Sarah replied

"Sarah, how's the whole Luke thing going? You should ask him out? He obviously likes you." I said encouraging to her.

"I can't, all he ever talks about when I'm there is other girls. I don't want him to know how I feel, it will make things awkward and I don't want to be rejected."

"That's to make you jealous, how about I talk to Ash about how he feels tonight and text you? Or call you or something? Just so you know."

"Hmm, If you want to... But I'm still scared."

"Don't be, and Lily, how's the whole Calum thing going?" I said nudging her, did I say she has a massive crush on Calum, we don't know if he feels the same, I think she's stuck in the friend zone, but I couldn't ever tell her that.

"It's been worst and better... Like the other day him and Michael were rating girls out of 10 right in front of me, and when people got 10's from Cal, I was so jealous, I mean, if he gave me a ten, I'd be so happy, I mean, yeah were not dating, but I wish he'd watch what he said."

"Its cause he doesn't know you like him..." Sarah added

"WHAT!" A voice said from behind us. I turned around to find Calum and Luke walking behind us.

"Okay, how much of that did you hear?" Sarah asked concerned that Luke heard about how she felt.

"Just the whole part about Lily having a mega crush on me!" Calum said a bit too loud.

"Lily..." I turned to see her, but she'd gone.


	4. Chapter 4

What? She was here a second ago! Was she really that embarrassed? Why wouldn't Calum want her, she's gorgeous. Sarah had this concerned look on her face, she was impossible to read, I mean she was obviously happy that Luke didn't hear how she felt, but was she concerned for Lily, I couldn't tell, it's amazing how good she is at hiding stuff from everyone. She could be dyeing inside and we wouldn't know. If I'm honest, that worries me.

"Calum, look what you've done! She's gone now! Man, you'd be lucky to get her, she's had a massive crush on you for ages and you know what you've lead her on so much and I'm fed up of it!" I spurted out.

Calum's face lowered.

"Oh my god, Calum I didn't mean to say it like that." I said apologetic.

"Calum, what Aneta's trying to say is that Lily is the girl for you, and she's fed up of you guys flirting and she loves you cause you flirt, and she wants you to just date already. If that makes any sense to you." Sarah added

"Yeah, that's what I meant, and while we're on this, if you don't mind me saying, Sarah why aren't you and L" I started

"I do mind you saying." Sarah chipped in.

Luke gave Sarah a weird look, and she understood it and pulled me away.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I wasn't thinking, I'm just so angry at Calum, for doing that to Lily, I mean. What a dick right?"

"It's cool, and yeah, it was kind of harsh, but you know. It's Calum, he doesn't take news like that two good."

"Hmm, I know... We should find Lily."

Calum's P.O.V

Why did I react like that? What was I thinking? She's beautiful, Lily, I don't blame Aneta for going mental at me, how could I? I deserved it. I made Lily upset, which has made me upset. Why do I always take stuff the wrong way? God, I need to sort myself out. Luke will help me right? Or am I wrong, isn't he going through something like this with Sarah? We need to talk.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me please? How can I make it up to Lily? I like her? I really do! Why did I have to react like that?" I was almost crying.

"Calm down and just go ask her out? We'd all be cool with that? You both like each other, so why don't you go for it?"

"You say that, but you and Sarah both like each other, why aren't you going out then? See not so simple now."

"Calum, seriously man, don't bring Sarah into this. She doesn't like me back, she's too good at this game, she flirts and doesn't feel anything, but then me, and I feel everything for her. I understand her strange looks and I get her. She's the one I love. I mention other girls around her to see how she reacts, see if she's jealous. But she never is."

"I'm going to ask Ash if he can find out if Sarah likes you, in the mean time I'm going to try find Lily. Later dude."

I feel so strange, am I feeling a warm feeling? Is this what love feels like? Man, why won't Luke believe Sarah likes him? What an idiot. She might as well walk around with a sign saying 'I love Luke Hemmings' and he still wouldn't believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's P.O.V

Calum and Lily? Wow, they'd be really cute. Like Sarah and I would be, if only she liked me back. Calum's words went round in my head 'but you and Sarah both like each other, why aren't you going out then?' Wait, were not going out, because I'm scared she'll reject me if I ask her out on a date, but now I doubt myself. What if she did like me? Would we be able to be happy? I'm doing it again, getting my hopes up. I'm such an idiot sometimes, I get myself into disappointment.

I've only just realised I'm standing alone in a hallway with people pushing past me. I really got lost in my thoughts. Class, I've got to get to class.

"Luke"

"yeah?" I turned around to see her. Oh great, I'm in a conversation with the worlds most famous slag, Emma.

"Omg, we should like meet up after school or something? Like yeah, cause babes I need to get to know you better."

I winced at the babes. That was just cringe. Why would I want to meet that slag after school? I could meet Sarah, and she'd treat me better. Not like an object.

"Look, Emma right now's not a good time."

I tried to walk past her, but she put her arm out, and pushed me back.

"Look, Luke, I don't care, you and me are gonna hook up, cause I like want to. You don't get an option. So I'll see you around 7? At mine? Bring protection babes."

"Emma, I don't want to go."

"Oh, Luke, you'll come unless you want rumours to start about you being a virgin and what not. Do what's best for you."

I pushed past her, I can't go can I? If I went, I'd soon find out if Sarah liked me. Right, I'll go. Maybe.

"Wait Emma!"

"Yes babes."

"Is 7:30 okay?"

"Sound's amazing. See you later babes."

What did I just do? What was I thinking? Have I just hooked up with the biggest slut in our school? God.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's P.O.V

Okay, so maybe I'm really in love with Luke, I just wish I could tell him, but the words won't come out. I don't know what to do. I saw him talking to Emma earlier, I swear he hates her but maybe I'm wrong. They're going to hers at 7:30. Great. I've lost him now. I hate her, she's such a slag. I just wish he wouldn't go, I would do anything for him not to go. I need to talk to one of the boys. Calum! Oh wait he's got his own problems. Ashton! No, he'd probably not take it seriously, and tell me to throw a ball at me. Michael! Yes Michael, I need to speak to him.

"Hey, urm Ashton, you seen Michael?"

"Na, you moved on from Luke then" he said winking at me.

"No, I just need to speak to him."

Ashton walked off.

"Calum!"

"Sarah!"

"Hey, urm you seen Michael?"

"He was over by his locker like 2minutes ago."

"Thanks!"

I ran over to his locker, slamming it shut.

"MICHAEL!"

"Shhh, I can hear you."

"Omg, I need you help right now" I said as I burst out crying.

"Sarah, what's up?" Michael replied quickly pulling me into a hug.

"I overheard Luke talking to Emma, and he's going to her house at 7:30 tonight, and I know what's going to happen, and I really like him, and actually, I don't think it's a crush anymore, I think I might be in... ... love." I was in sobs of tears.

"Look Sarah, Luke likes you, why don't you two see that? You probably miss heard him. I'll ask him about it later for you? Now, let me walk you to your tutor room?"

"Yes please." I said snuggling him close. One problem, I never cried in school, most these people have never seen me cry, not even Luke has. I guess I just don't cry much. I always hide how I feel. No one else needs to know how I feel but me. I just remembered Luke's in my tutor room, he'll ask what's up, and what will I say?

"Urm, Mikey, can we skip tutor? Cause Luke's in my tutor, and he'll ask and I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go tell your tutor where you are, you wait here?"

And like that he ran off to tell my tutor, I looked in the notice board. I made a good choice. I looked like shit, my eyes puffy, my make ups ran and I look generally upset. Michael came back.

"She understood, I didn't go into it, just said you were upset over boy issues. She understood, Luke wants to speak to you, think he wants to check your okay. You should talk to him."

"Thanks, and I know I should, but I don't know what to say to him."

"Tell him how you feel. Like how you're falling in love with him?"

"If only I could. But he's with Emma now."

"He's not. I'll ask him about that next lesson we have Math together. But now, what do you want to do?"

"Right now? I want to sort of my face. And get my spare clothes out. I have a mascara stain down this top."

"Okay, to your locker."

We chatted until I got to my locker; I reached in and pulled out my love top. It was a short cut and finish just above my belly button. It was pink. I ran into the toilets and got changed. I then applied my makeup over the running make up.

"See, Sarah, you now look beautiful, when did you get your belly pierced?"

"Thank you and you know when Luke said that he loves belly studs? I got it done like later on that day..."

"You really like him don't you?"

Before I had time to answer the bell went.


	7. Chapter 7

Aneta's P.O.V

Sarah wasn't in tutor, then Michael came in and whispered something to Miss and then left. I think Luke heard something. I'll ask him.

"Luke, urm why wasn't Sarah in tutor?"

"I don't know, Michael said something about her crying because of boy problems and then left. I thought Sarah didn't know how to cry."

"She's crying? What? I've only ever seen her cry like 4 times."

"I've never seen her cry, I'm really worried."

"Boy problems? How could she have boy problems? She likes y." I quickly stopped myself.

"I don't know, who's y? Do I know them?"

"Yes, very well."

"Anyway, I've got maths. See you later Aneta."

I couldn't stop wondering, if it's boy troubles Luke's done something. I think? She decided she was in love with him today, so what's happened? I need to find Sarah or Michael. Why did she choose Michael? She would of normal gone to Calum if something Luke did. Today started off so well as well. Why's it all changing?

"Aneta!"

"Oh, Hey Jake." I said kissing him quickly.

"You look worried, what's on your mind?"

"Just something happened, with Sarah... You seen her?"

"Yeah, she was bunking with Michael during tutor. I went to my locker and saw them both talking. I heard Luke and Emma's name mentioned."

"Luke and Emma? I swear Luke hates her."

"Hmm, I don't know, I could be wrong, but Sarah was crying about it. Luke and Emma and something about Emma's at 7:30."

"Holy Crap. Is Luke hooking up with Emma?"

"I don't know. I'll Walk you two English?"

"Yes, that'd be lovely." Soon enough we were at English and I saw Sarah, she looked fine. I said my bye's to Jake and quickly went and sat next to her in class.

"Hey Sarah, why where you crying earlier?"

"Well, It's a long story."

"I've got time."  
"Same."

"Go on then..."

"Basically, I was walking to tutor, and I overheard Luke and Emma hooking up. I didn't know what to do so I ran off to find Michael. Then as soon as I found Mikey I burst out crying. I really like him..."

"What a bastard."

"Don't say that."

"Why? He's hurt you, he deserves to know."

"No, don't say anything please."

"What are you gonna do about it then?"

"I might tell him how I feel." Sarah worriedly said.


	8. Chapter 8

Aneta's P.O.V

The rest of the day went slow. Sarah wasn't speaking to anyone, but me and Michael. Which Left Luke wondering. My friends were all fine earlier how moods can change. We never found Lily... and still haven't. I hope she's okay, Calum's distanced himself from everyone. It's been such a bad day, at least I've got my date later... and Ashton's house. I need to remember to ask Ash about how Luke feels about Sarah.

I walked to Ashton's with him, it was the first time we'd be alone for about a week. Wow, I've missed him, his eyes... they are just beautiful. Wait? Did I just think that? God. I need to stop.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with Luke and Sarah?"

"I don't know. Luke said he was doing it to try make her jealous, but I don't think i'll work, I think she'll just distance herself from everyone and get all depressed."

"Hmm, I get that idea."

We were at his house. I loved his house; I walked in to be greeted by the smell of pasta being cooked by his mum. We went up to his room. Yeah he wasn't a little boy anymore, but it was still filled with memories and he still has those stickers I put on his wall when I was 10. They were space ships.

We were about 10 and he was annoying me, so I picked them up and was like I'll stick them if you don't shut up! However he carried on. So I did what had to be done.

At this time, I was looking around looking at all the memories. I picked up a picture, it was from last year. I was stood next to Ashton hugging him, Sarah's hugging Luke, Lily's stood awkwardly next to Calum and Michael's with Holly. Holly's Michael's ex. They broke up about 3 months ago, ever since Michael won't date anyone else.

I placed the picture down, and turned to Ash. "Okay, get the math book out."

"Okay Miss!" He said winking at me.

"I went and sat down on the bed next to him."

I was helping him solve his math problems, when it happened.

-Authors note;

Sorry it's short... I'll try do chapter 9 later tonight, to kill the tension...


	9. Chapter 9

Aneta's P.O.V

We caught eye contact. He accidentally touched my arm. I felt sparks, I'd never felt that before. What? Slowly I moved my head in. We locked lips and I felt my body have urges to touch him. Soon enough I gave in. What was I doing? Jake? I'm cheating. I suddenly pulled away.

"I've urr got to go" I stammered as I got up from his bed running out the room.

"Thanks for having me Mrs Irwin!" I shouted as I ran out of the front door.

What did I just feel? What have I done?

I was walking half way down his street when he called out after me.

"Aneta, wait please."

I carried on walking.

"Aneta, we need to talk about this."

I still kept going. Walking faster to make sure he didn't catch up with me.

"Aneta!" He was running. There was no point anymore, he'd catch up with me. I just stopped and turned around to him.

"What do you want to do about it? We can't just pretend this never happened."

"Well, maybe I want to. You don't get it do you? I can't have feelings for you. I'm with Jake. And nothing will change that."

"Well what do I do then?"

"Whatever you want to."

"But I can't because I won't be able to forget that moment."

"For god sake Ash, just get over it."

I felt this was the moment I had to walk off at. He was almost in tears.

"Can we not be friends?" His voice lowered. We weren't shouting at each other anymore. We were whispering.

"I don't know." I whispered holding in my tears. I wiped his away and turned to go home.

When I was out of sight I knew I could cry. I grabbed my phone. "Hey urm Mum can you pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be 5 minutes."

I stood waiting, crying. Wishing I'd never done it. Soon enough my mum came. I sat quietly in my car for the trip. I didn't want to talk about it. Me and mum talk about everything, but I couldn't tell her this. If she asks I'll say me and Ash had a fallout.

When I got home I had a shower. I pulled my phone out of my bag and put it on charge, for tonight. I showered and made sure my hair was dry, I slowly began to curl it. I applied my make up going for a natural look. Then I went to my wardrobe and picked out my red dress. It went down to about mid thigh. I thought I looked alright. So I went downstairs.

Jake called me telling me he was outside. So I went out to see him.

-Authors note: Well, basically i'm trying to finish this as soon as possible, because i promised my best mate i'd write her one...and basically it won't be two long this fan fic sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Ashton's P.O.V

She caught contact with my eyes. Then she leaned in, I forgot that we weren't dating for a moment, I forgot she had Jake and they were happy. Then she ran out. Was I really that bad? Urg! I've messed up. For the first time ever I cried in front of her. The girl I was falling for. I swear this happens in films, or does it? But they all have happy endings, what if this doesn't. Was I going to walk with her to school tomorrow? I'll text her and ask.

-Hey Aneta, We still walking to school tomorrow? It won't be two awkward or shall I walk by myself? You tell me what you want me to do. Whatevers cool with me. Ash x-

-We don't want the others to think anythings happened. Walk like normal. Still don't want to talk about it. Aneta-

No kiss? Okay, I've messed this up. I loved being her best friend. She trusted me with everything. I did with her the same. The only thing I never told her was that I was falling for her. I need to sort this out.

-Okay, can we try sort it out though? Come see me? Please! Ash x-

-No. I can't with Jake remember, got to go. On date with my BOYFRIEND! Aneta-

Did she do that on purpose? She's trying to make me remember I cheated with her? Wow, I couldn't forget anyway. What have I done? If Jake finds out I'm dead, He's captain of the boxing team. God, he would pound me. I'd have to put up a fight, for Aneta, but he'd win and get her affection. Then choose to rub his prize in my face. I know him, better than Aneta, he's a twat. He used girls for sex. They've probably had sex. Wouldn't Aneta of told me?

Sarah's P.O.V

I had the text all typed up on my phone;

-Luke, where to start... Well I guess it would be to tell you how I feel? Yeah I'm not good with words, and expressing how I feel, but if there's one thing I know it's that I am falling in love with you. Actually I think I might be in love with you. I love your eyes, how beautifully blue they are, the way how you always fiddle with your hair and I love your hair. I love your personality and I love how you hug me when you're unsure on how I feel. And what I feel is that your arms are the safest place on the world. When you're talking about all these girls in front of me it kills me on the inside. But I don't show it, because I don't want to ruin anything. I love how close we are, I would trust you with my life more than I trust myself. I know you'd be the most amazing boyfriend ever, and I think that what makes me want you. I need you. Please don't ever leave me. That's why I'm doubting sending this, because if you read it and then you don't want to talk to me again then I've lost the one thing I need in my life. Sarah 3-

My thumb hovered over the send button. Do I press it or not? When suddenly, I heard a shout from downstairs.

"SARAH!"

"YES?"

"COME HERE NOW!"

I threw my phone on the bed. I need to send it before 7:30. I need to remember! I walked downstairs.

"What Dad?"

"Can you do the ironing? Please, I've just got back from work and I'm sure that neither Jamie or Alex will do it."

Okay, I guess now's the time I tell you about my family. Well, my dad works late every night, and starts early in the morning. My two older brothers Jamie and Alex just sit in their room's watching tv and playing cod. And well my mum, she died 2 years ago. That's when I started crushing on Luke, cause he looked after me, yeah he gave me sympathy, but he didn't do what everyone else did which was treat me like a child. He treated me normally, and didn't care that I sometimes got a bit edgy and irritated. He tried to understand me. My mum dying change me, I became more grateful. My music taste changed my life changed. I became the mum to my older brothers and helped dad a lot more.

"Sure dad."

"Thanks, this is why you're my favourite child." He said winking at me.

I grabbed the ironing board and iron and turned on my iPod. I forgot about the text...

Only when a 5 seconds of summer song came on did I remember. I checked the time, it was 8pm... He'd be there by now. But does he still deserve to know?


	11. Chapter 11

Luke's P.O.V

So I was walking up her drive. Was I doing the right thing? I don't know anymore. Fear over came me, I'm going to lose my innocence. God. What am I doing? I was about to turn around, but it was too late.

"Lukey" She saw me walking up her drive

"hey" I replied. I didn't want to be here. Maybe if I'm lucky nothing will happen, what am I saying? I know exactly what was happening.

"Are your parent's home?" I asked hoping they would be.

"Are you being serious? Why would I invite you round it they were. Follow me."

She lead me upstairs and pushed me on her bed. I could tell this was going to be it. She slowly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down.

Michael's P.O.V

*8:30*

Beep Beep.

I picked up my phone. One text from Luke.

-Mate, I just lost it. I didn't want it to be like that though.-

I quickly picked up my phone and texted to Sarah:

-I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him... Please don't do anything stupid. Mikey xx-

I replied to Luke.

-Why the fuck would you do it then? You had the choice.-

He instantly replied with:

-Sorry, I thought maybe if I did it Sarah would get jealous.-

Wow, that sickened me. I threw my phone at the floor.

Aneta's P.O.V

Me and Jake's date was just amazing. He took me to the fair and we went on every ride there. Wow, I had the most amazing boyfriend ever. He was so caring and he was all mine. Then he took me to some posh restaurant. They served the most amazing food ever. He'd thought of everything I enjoyed and put it together. It was the best night of my life. I can't believe I almost threw it away because of Ashton.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah's P.O.V

I got a text saying

-I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him doing it... Please don't do anything stupid. Mikey xx-

I didn't get it at first, but then I realised. I just burst out crying. I ran to the bath room and found my old blades, where I hide them. I took one slash at my wrist.

I felt all the emotions coming back, from when mum died. I was there, not Dad, not Jamie, not Alex, me. I saw her die in front of me. We were in the car, on the way back from shopping, singing 'Broken Strings' when some knobhead crashed his truck into our car. She died right then. I got out. But broke my leg. I called for my mum but she didn't answer. I was scared. I tried to get to my feet to help her. Then when I found her, her head was smashed in. She wasn't the beautiful woman I knew. She was a stone cold dead lady. You could still tell it was her, but she looked so different.

I remember when I was just sat in that hospital bed waiting to hear about mum. I didn't care that my leg was broken. Alex and Jamie were sat by my side when Dad came in and told us. His exact words were 'Mummy's in a better place now, where no one can hurt her. One day we'll all together again as a family.' I don't know why he said it like we were 3 but he did. All of a sudden we all started crying.

Even since that I never showed my emotions. I used to self harm, because I thought I should of died instead of her.

I was in the bathroom crying. I sat there in my underwear looking at myself. No wonder Luke chose Emma, I mean look at you. My head was doing it again. After a while it became unbearable. I carved the words 'fat' 'useless' 'worthless' into myself. Although it hurt the pain felt good. Like it was letting out all the emotion. Then it came to me. I grabbed some paper and a pen. First I wrote to my family. Then my friends. Then Luke. I didn't send the text, so he deserves to know. I want him to know he was the last thought on my head before I did it. I carved the words 'I love you Luke, forever.' Into my stomach. I hope he wouldn't ever see it.

I then was looking in the cupboard. I wanted to find the strongest thing we had. I needed to. It was my time to be with mum. I want to see her again, I miss her, she was my life. Mum, if you can hear me, get me a nice bed ready, maybe some nice tea. I'll be with you soon.

There was nothing good in there. Then I remembered, my dad had sleeping pills in his room. They'd take me, so I ran in to his room, dripping blood all around the house. I found them pretty quick, luckily. So I took them. Soon enough I was feeling drowsy and then I was gone. All I saw was blackness. What I didn't know was that it caused a thud downstairs.

Alex P.O.V

I heard a thud from the bathroom, I opened to door to see Sarah passed out of the floor. There was a note. I picked it up and quickly called the ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex P.O.V

I was being as calm as possible; I couldn't lose my mum and my sister both within 2 years. As soon as they said they'd be on their way I ran downstairs and told dad and Jamie. They weren't as calm as me. I sat them down and read out her letter;

'Dear Dad, Alex and Jamie.

I'm so sorry if this hurts you, trust me you never did anything wrong in life. It just all flashed back to me. I can't cope with this pain any more. Mum never deserved to die. I did. I should of died instead of her. I'm going to go see her now, I hope. One day maybe you'll find us. I hope you do. We'll have our house ready for you all. We'll make tea together and have fun, we'll always lay out places for you all, just in case that day you might come.

I guess you probably want answers like: Why today? Why didn't I say how I felt? Why did I stop counselling? Well here they are:

1. Luke hooked up with this slut from our year. Yeah, you all know Emma, my 'ex' best friend. And this hurt me because I love him. I love him more than I love myself. So if he happy I don't care, I just don't want to have to see them.

2. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I put a brave face on.

3. What was the use? They didn't help me.

I hope you know that I'll still forever be your daughter and you sister, even though I'm gone.

Love you all forever

Sarah xxx'

I read it and I was crying. The ambulance came and took her away, they let us all come in with her. I didn't want to tell dad about the other letters. The ones she wrote for her friends. Because he'd want to read them, So I think I'll give them to them.

I sent a text to Aneta saying;

-Come to hospital quick. Get everyone! Sarah attempted suicide. Alex-

I soon got a reply saying

-WHAT?! I've texted the others, Jake's just dropping me off.-

Aneta's P.O.V

"JAKE! Quick you've got to take me to the hospital, Sarah tried to kill her self." I said quickly. We jumped into his car and drove as quickly as possible. I got inside to find Michael and Calum were already there. Soon enough Lily and Ashton came in. Then about 5 minutes later Luke came in. He looked like he'd already been crying for about 10 minutes.

Soon enough Alex came out to see us. He looked so down. I gave him a quick hug. He started to cry into my shoulder. He then handed me a letter addressed to: Lily, Michael, Calum, Ashton and myself.

"Why's Luke's name not on it?" I asked

"He has his own one." He said shoving it into Luke's hands whilst glaring at him.

I opened up ours and read it out:

'Guys,

I guess as you're reading this I did it! I finally get to see my mum. I hope she missed me. Guys, trust me I'll miss you all! So much more than you could ever imagine. I hope you don't see what I did to myself. So if the doctors ask if you want to see me, say no. I don't want you to see. It might hurt you. I didn't do anything bad to kill myself. I just took an overdose. I'm sorry, but it's for the best.

Aneta; Okay, where to start you became my best friend after Emma threw me out to get in with all the sluts. Ever since that you looked after me. You were there for me, when I was heartbroken. And when I lost my mum. You made sure I remembered I wasn't gone.

Lily; you were just amazing, You were my best mate in primary. You were there when I had my first crush on Matt. Wow, that seems like a life time ago. You helped me through so much. You're so kind and caring. You deserve the best.

Calum; I can't believe that you're like a brother to me. I'm so grateful, I know I have two, but you're like the one I tell everything too. If I had a fall out with you I'd be shit scared cause what you know you could ruin my life.

Ashton; you are just amazing. You're like the coolest kid ever. You just look out for everyone. All you ever want to do in life is make people happy! Which you try your hardest to do all the time. You're the most encouraging person I know.

Michael; thank you, you just helped me through so much. You were the first person I came to about all my problems. You helped me through them. And I can't thank you enough for that. You constantly text me making sure I'm okay.

Guys, you're all just amazing. And I love you all, Sorry!

Love From

Sarah. XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Luke's P.O.V

So they all have a letter together, but I had one to myself. While Aneta was reading that one out I read mine by myself sat away from them.

'Luke,

Hey, I guess you should have your own letter, because you are my life. I can't imagine what it will be like without you. But I guess I'm about to find out. You were the one who didn't make a big deal of my mum dying. Yeah, you gave my sympathy and you looked after me, but you didn't start to treat me like a child. You understood when I was annoyed. You helped calm me down. And after that I guess that's when I started to like you.

Only recently did I notice that my little crush became a lot more. I was falling in love, with Luke Hemmings. I overheard you and Emma at school, and that's why I wasn't in tutor, I was with Michael, he was looking after me. Then I got a text from him saying I'm so sorry. That's when it all started. I ran to the bathroom and wrote words of myself with a blade. Stuff like 'worthless' 'useless' 'fat'. They are still on me at the moment, but right before I drugged myself I wrote 'I love you Luke, forever.' And that's true. Even though you don't love me back I'll love you forever. Maybe when it's your time you can come visit me and mum in our home up there? We'll cook you something lovely for tea. I promise.

Don't think it's your fault, cause it's not. I love you. I swear. I just had visions of my mum's death. It got unbearable. I'm sorry I didn't tell you while I was still there; I was just scared of rejection. Just be happy and I'll be happy up there!

Love you forever and always

Sarah xoxo'

I held it close to me. It still smelt like her. I was going to treasure this forever. I love her so much, and I'm going to miss her. Suddenly I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control my actions. I got up and ran. I ran looking for her, to tell me this was just a joke. But then I saw her, she was motionless laying on a bed, her sparkle in her eyes gone. The doctors were surrounding her. They were trying to bring her back to life. I stood for a few minutes until a doctor in the room saw me.

He came out and spoke to me.

"I bet you're Luke?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry son, she's in a stable condition. We were just about to go tell you all."

He walked me back to the group and told them.

"Are you all here because of Miss Danes?"

They all nodded at the same time.

"Well I'm glad to tell you she's in a stable condition and you can go see her soon."

The doctor lead us all to her room, when Alex turned around and said "Luke, I don't want you to come in."

"Why?" I replied, he couldn't do this I love her.

"Why do you think, you almost killed her."

Obviously he was blaming me, but I didn't want to push it, so I waited outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. WHAT? I wasn't with mum, I was in a hospital. Everyone was there but Luke.

"Where's Luke?" I said, well tried to.

"He's outside."Alex replied.

Everyone could see I was upset.

"Hey, urm guys we should all come back later, let Sarah talk to Luke in private." Aneta said pushing everyone out the door. She smiled at me as she walked out. The door closed and soon enough it opened again. The most amazing person ever walked in, Luke. I felt nervous. What if he read my letter? Shit, now he'd know how I felt.

"hey." He said looking guilty.

"hi" I tried to speak but my words were getting harder to say.

"I read your letter." He said looking at the floor.

SHIT!

"oh." I replied.

"Can I see it?" He said referring to my cuts.

I slowly sat up and showed him. I didn't show him the one about loving him forever. He just pulled up my top and looked at it. Then at me, I felt my checks burning.

"Do you mean it?" Luke said staring deep into my eyes.

I just nodded. He smiled then, just a little bit. I looked at him, he looked like he'd been crying the most. It then fell silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was nice. Suddenly I started crying, then so did he. He then sat down on the chair next to my bed, and held my hand and kissed my forehead.

Then he just said it.

"Sarah, I love you."

I couldn't believe he just said that. I hope he meant it.

"Luke, don't just say that."

"I'm not. I mean it. I love you, and if I'm honest I have since day 1."

I can't believe he just said that, he'd sat there and watched me have relationships and he never did anything. I feel so stupid now.

"Sarah, say something."

"I'm Sorry." I said twiddling with my fingers. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor came in.

"Sorry, but you can go home now."

Then like that I was going home. They bandaged up all my cuts and gave me some anti depressants.

"We'll come check up on you every Tuesday night."

My dad went home and got the car. Then right as we were about to get in I saw Luke, he was driving his car home.

"Dad, I'm going to go with Luke, we have some stuff to talk about."

"Urm, you sure?"

I nodded and then they drove off.

"LUKE!"

He turned around and smiled.

"Need a lift?" He said straight away.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Hop in, oh wait." He said then helping me in.


	16. Chapter 16

Aneta's P.O.V

Okay, so I had to let Luke go and see Sarah, and I knew her dad and brothers wouldn't let him in. So I pushed them all out the room. I walked out the door and Luke looked up, with the face saying is she okay? So I told him how she asked for him. He looked at her dad for approval to go in, he just nodded. After that Luke walked in. Everyone else went back to the waiting room but Ashton and I. He pulled me aside and said.

"Look Aneta, We need to talk." I'd calmed down a bit, so I spoke to him.

"Okay!" I said pulling him into an empty room.

"What are we going to do?"

"Look Ash, I wanted it to happen, but I'm happy with Jake, so can we just forget about it? I mean at the moment we need to look after Sarah." I said hoping he'd understand.

"Okay, I understand."  
Great, not again, I had the urge to kiss him again. I leant in, but to my surprise he didn't.

"No. We can't." He said leaving the room.

Ashton's P.O.V

Rejecting a kiss from Aneta was the hardest thing ever, but if Jake found out, he'd smash me into pieces. I'm not one who likes violence. I can't believe I rejected her. I walked back to the waiting room.

"Where you been?" Calum asked?

"Just the toilet." I lied.

Soon after Aneta came back, Calum looked at us both.

"Where you been Aneta?" Michael asked

"Just wanted to make sure Sarah didn't punch Luke."

"I wouldn't of minded." Alex chipped in. He really didn't like him anymore.

"Alex, man why do you hate Luke all of a sudden?"

"HE NEARLY MADE MY SISTER KILL HERSELF!" He shouted back at me.

What was I missing? I looked around and Jamie explained.

"He hooked up with Emma, and it broke her heart."

"HE DID WHAT?" I replied shocked.

Why would he do that? He loves Sarah!

Soon enough they both came out and Sarah was going home. This was an eventful day. I couldn't help but notice how adorable Aneta looked when she was worried. Wow, I really like her.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke's P.O.V

We were in the car, just driving along. It was about a 15 minuet drive.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her

She looked puzzled at me "About what?"

"Us"

"I don't mind..." I could tell she wanted me to ask her, so I did.

"Sarah, urm would you like to be my urm girlfriend?" I said nervously.

"Pull over..." I did as I was told.

She grabbed my shirt and kissed me, passionately.

"Is that a yes then?" I said winking a her.

She pulled me in and kissed me for longer. I could feel the emotion behind it. She'd be waiting for so long and so was I. I didn't want to stop, but eventually she pulled away. I gave her a pout and she came back again. She was beautiful, the way her brown hair just fell down her back, that little sparkle in her eye. She pulled away.

"I need to get home, Dad will think you've kidnapped me or something." She said looking forwards. I drove her home and helped her into her house. I was met by Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said looking for forgiveness.

"If Sarah's forgiven you then I have two." He said smiling. "She's okay now, so I guess it's not your fault." He pulled me into a hug.

Aneta's P.O.V

I got a text from Sarah. I was in the car with Ashton, Calum and Lily. I guess Lily and Calum spoke, because they were holding hands in the back seat. I read out the text to everyone.

-Luke just asked me to be his girlfriend. Bet you can guess what I said. Sarah x-

Everyone in the car cheered. I looked over to Ashton. He had a little smile on his face. Then goes

"Why are you staring at me?"

"oh, sorry, I wasn't." I replied slightly embarrassed. I was looking at how cute he was when he smiled.

"Hey, Calum remember when Luke first told us he liked Sarah?"

"Yeah, man that was a funny day."

"Wait, I want to know." Lily chipped in.

"Okay, well we got home in like year 7 and he was talking about music. He then goes there's this girl in my class, she's beautiful. She has an amazing voice as well. She plays the piano and guitar. Then he goes on about how she's also in most his classes and in home room she spoke to him. Calum what did she say?"

"As quoted by Luke 'She said I love your eyes, they're a beautiful shade of blue.'" Calum added.

"We then asked what her name was and he goes Sarah. Then Mikey goes 'I know her, she sits next to me in maths.' Then I said 'Oh, she's the one who's in my I.C.T. She's a right nerd. Does all her work to best standard.' Then he goes all rage about us calling her a nerd, and then Calum goes 'someone got a crush' and he just blushed. Then Mikey said 'I'll become her mate and see if she will hang around with us?' That was pretty much it."

"N'aww, he liked her when he first saw her? So love at first sight is true?"

"Yeah, I think it's kinda cute to be honest."Calum added.

"Lily, remember when Sarah told us she liked Luke?"

"Yeah! That was cute, She goes 'girls, you know how Luke has cared for me so much recently, I think I might have a urm a urr... crush.' She looked really embarrassed about it."

"Don't forget the part where she wouldn't shut up about how hot she thought he was... aha."

I replied to the text;

-n'aww, I told the others, we just heard the story about when Luke told the boys he liked you... So cute, you should ask him. Aneta x-

She typed very fast after I got this like 1 minuet later.

-I wish I could, he's gone now.:( I wish he could stay the night, but I don't think my dad would let him. Alex forgave him, and they hugged. That's good right?:) Do I have to tell my dad? He won't like it, urg, I'm gonna go tell him. And I will ask him about that story, I want to hear it. And btw I LOVE LUKE! HE'S JUST PERFECT!:D:D Sarahx-

-Aww you two would win cutest couple of the year, if I wasn't with Jake;) And I'm sure your dad won't take it that bad. Aneta x-

She replied about 5 minutes later;

-I told him... He thinks I'm lining myself up for getting hurt... What should I do?:/ Sarah x-

-You're not going to get hurt, because he loves you. And he always has, I hope he tells you the story, if not ask Calum or Ashton too. Aneta x-

-Will do, gtg bed. Sarah x-

-Night, get lots of rest, will I see you tomorrow? Aneta x-

-Hope so. Sarah x-

We dropped Calum and Lily off, soon enough it was just me and Ashton in the car.

"Ash, Pull over a second."

He did as he was told. I had to do it, now! I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, I kissed him and he slowly gave in and started kissing me two. I ran my fingers through his hair and I slowly pushed myself on top of him. He then pulled away and said.

"This is wrong. You can't keep doing this."

He then drove me home in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Aneta's P.O.V

I looked at the time, it was 11 and I had school tomorrow, I went to bed.

I woke up at 7. I didn't see the point of staying in bed, so I got up. I jumped in the shower. I washed pretty fast, I got out at about 7:15. I straightened my hair, and applied my makeup.

Now it was 8. I knew everyone would be awake now. So I grabbed my phone.

-Hey Sarah, you in today?x-

I soon got a reply, this girls always on her phone.

-Yeah, I couldn't miss not seeing Luke. X-

Aww, they were so cute.

Sarah's P.O.V

I woke up because my phone was buzzing next to me.

1 new message from Luke3

-Hey Beautiful, You in today?3 xxxxxxxxxx-

-Yeah, I am!3xxxxxxxxx-

-Good good, see you later beautiful3xxxxxxxxxx-

With that I put my phone down, when it went off again.

It was from Aneta. I got up and dressed. Today I decided I'd keep my jumper on, because of my arm. I applied a new bandage as the other one was covered in blood. I traced my scab with my finger, I winced at the pain.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. I jumped out and dried my hair. I straightened it, making sure that it didn't have any waves. I applied a bit of makeup. I wore skin tight jeans and my white love shirt with my blue hoodie. I'm not taking that off.

I opened my door to find Luke stood outside, waiting for me. I really wanted to run out to him so he could pick me up, but that would only hurt. After all I have got his name stuck on me forever. Well that will be awkward if I don't marry him.


	19. Chapter 19

Aneta's P.O.V

Okay, so maybe I am a little jealous of Luke and Sarah, but I'm happy for them, and Lily and Calum, but I'm happy for them two. Part of me wonders if Ashton and I would be like that, but I don't know. Jake and I were cute right? I guess Sarah and Luke were so cute, because they liked each other for so long, and the story about how Luke told the boys. God that was cute. Then to top it off, they are walking together hand in hand cuddling. I wish Jake and I were like that.

Calum and Lily were just walking holding hands, so here I was with Michael and Ashton. I can't get what happened in the car out of my head! His words kept going round in my head 'This is wrong. You can't keep doing this.' It was wrong, but I couldn't choose who I wanted, or shall I say needed. I needed Ashton as a friend and I needed Jake as well. But where I wanted them I didn't know anymore.

I didn't want to break up with Jake, because I know I still love him. God why is life so complicated? Wait? It's not. I love Jake, I just said it, in my head but it still counts. I have to tell Ashton. I don't want to hurt him though.

Michael and Ashton were making conversation when I suddenly came in saying

"So Michael, go any girl you like?" Why did I do that, now I sound like I'm trying to make a move on him as well.

"Well, there's this one girl, but I swear she doesn't even know I exist." He said looking embarrassed and facing the ground. You may be thinking who doesn't want to date a band member? Well they are such normal boys most of our year don't even know there a band.

"I'm sure she does, who is she?"

"I don't want to say."

"WHO!" Ashton shouts at him. This made everyone else turn around. So all of a sudden everyone was like 'Who does Michael like?'

"Okay, so its urm, well you know that girl in my history class, yeah, the one which urm sits..."

"Just tell us her name dude." Luke chipped in.

"Urm, her names urm Kate."

"Oh, I know Kate; I sit with her in Maths." Calum added.

"Wow, she's pretty."I said getting my facebook up and searching her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has this tan which made her look like a Barbie, although not as fake.

"See why she doesn't know that I exist."

"She's friends with you on facebook, that sort of says she knows who you are." I added.

"Hmm, I guess."

"I know Kate really well, do you want me to start asking her to hang out with us? Or should I just like leave it?" Sarah said.

"How do you know Kate? She's all popular. No offense." Calum said.

"You've got to remember who I was best friends with before." She didn't want to mention her name because of what happened. She looked at Luke who just pulled her into a hug. Aww that was cute. "Well basically, we went through the same sort of thing, she was getting kicked out from her friends, so was I. So we started talking a lot more, but then Aneta started looking after me, and she went back with them, but we still talk. A lot, she's like my agony aunt." She finished.

"CALUM! That wasn't needed!" Luke added whilst pretending to hit him hard.

"Sarah, would you?" Michael asked excited.

"I can try."

By this we were in school.


	20. Chapter 20

Aneta's P.O.V

Okay, so Sarah was talking to Kate. I was left alone. In school by myself, when suddenly Jake came up behind me. He tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." I said turning quickly

"Hey, yeah. I need to speak to you." He said pulling me into a corner.

"Urm, okay what's up?" He saw my concerned look. Damn, I bet it looked horrible.

"Well, I heard about Sarah, so I was just checking she was okay? Is she in today, I want to know, I might go talk to her, see if she's okay? And why do you look so worried?"

Phew, he didn't know about Ashton and I's kiss. That's good right. Damn, I better reply.

"Yeah, she's talking to Kate I think, and nothing, just think I forgot to do my science homework, you know me." I said winking.

"Okay, see you later babe." He said walking off.

Sarah's P.O.V

Wow, I bet Kate thinks I'm weird. I've just gone to speak to her in school. I could tell she didn't want to be in her friendship group anymore, so why not help her? I was walking hand in hand with Luke. When I shouted 'Kate.' I didn't realise who she was with. Emma, turned around with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, I see Luke's more of a player than me." She said looking at him. He faced the ground. I knew this was going to happen sometime soon, what do I do? I touched my arm and I felt some pain, it felt nice. Right then, I wanted to run off to cut again, but I can't just stand here. I have to stand up for the people I love right?

"Oh, that's physically not possible Emma." I replied with little confidence.

"Oh, it has a voice. I never thought I'd hear you speak. Well, just remember I had sex with him first Sarah. Yes, I went there" She snarled at me.

Luke looked so embarrassed right now. This was so hard, I can't believe I was going to say this.

"You know what my name is, because remember that day when we first met? Yeah when you took my seat by accident and you apologized? What happened to you? You came here and became a fucking bitch. You _**were **_my best friend. Fuck knows who you are now. And yeah, you may have had sex with Luke, but you don't know that you beat me to it. You don't know what we've done, because we don't talk anymore. So go wash yourself you little fucking skank." I remembered what she hated, when people called her stuff. Wow I just lied to her.

"Oh, like you guys would of had sex, you're little miss innocent." She spat at me.

"Proves how much you know." I replied. I turned for reassurance from Luke.

"Look Emma, seriously just leave us alone. Yeah we did it. But I didn't want to. Cause I love Sarah. I bet no one's ever said they love you, cause you're used as an object." Luke added.

I smiled at him, and we had that nice little eye contact thing for a second.

"Oh, I thought you didn't know how to stand up for yourself, or you're little girlfriend."

Now she'd taken it too far. I couldn't control myself anymore; I didn't know what I was doing. I let go of Luke's hand and slapped her. This drew a crowd. She grabbed her face and started crying.

"And you said I changed Sarah." She said whilst sobbing.

This was a stupid action because my jumper top went up, showing my bandage. I heard shouts from the crowd asking me what I did. I just froze. What was I meant to do? I felt myself being dragged out the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Aneta's P.O.V

Well, I couldn't just stand there and watch her be humiliated could I? She was hard to pull out, because I was pulling her and Luke. As she felt herself moving she grabbed Luke's hand, she didn't even look to see that I was pulling her away. She was locked on Luke.

"Sarah!" I snapped my fingers in her face, so she saw me.

"Huh? What sorry?"

"Look Sarah, what on earth are you doing? We want you to show what you're feeling, not going around slapping sluts."

"I know, Sorry. It's just what she was saying, it brought back memories. Look, I know I shouldn't have done it, but it was nice to see her hurt for once."

"What has she said?"

"Look, don't worry its nothing. I need to get to class. Catch you later." I hate it when she's like this, she says something then won't explain. Well she's gone with Luke again, well guess what I'm all by myself again. For god sake, why do my best friends have to rather hang out with their new boyfriends? Jake, well me and Jake don't hang together much at school, were in two different social circles. I'm in the music one with the boys and Lily and Sarah, we have some other people as well. Then he's in the sporty/jock crew. Normally these guys are complete arseholes. This also adds to their popularity because they sleep around. I know Jake's done it before, but he said he'd change for me, so I took that chance, can you blame me? He's so hot, anyone would say yes to him?

Okay, so maybe not Sarah, because they went out in year 7, before the groups came in, but now no one really talks to people not in their groups. This is why it's really odd that me and Jake are dating. Although his friends all dislike me, he doesn't seem to care. He has changed.

So, in our group we have some mad talent people, they all have all got the talents to be famous. Sarah, Lily and I used to be in a band, but not anymore, we're all going solo now. It worked better, because Sarah was the lead singer and then Lily got annoyed for the amount of solo's she had, wow that was an awkward conversation. Sarah and Luke's children would have amazing voices, imagine it. Two voices like angels. I'd by that CD.

Sarah's P.O.V

I couldn't thank Aneta enough for pulling me out. Everyone was surrounding me asking me about my arm. I couldn't tell most my year. Emma ran off crying though, it was funny because Kate smiled at me for doing it, but then followed her. I love moments like that, I know I shouldn't have slapped her, but it felt good doing it. It felt really good; she's such a fucking whore. God I hate her more than I hate Jake, and I really hate Jake. I know I should give him a second chance, after all he's making Aneta happy, but he hasn't changed. Aneta doesn't know what he says in the boy's changing rooms, I do. I've heard it through the walls. Yes, I am in the sport group as well, but they all except me. I'd choose music over sports, but you know how it is. I wish I could tell her, but she thinks the sun shines out of his arse. She would never believe me. I needed proof, but where could I get that from, she barely talks to any of us but Ashton now.

I was walking hand in hand with Luke, trying to get to science as quick as possible, so I didn't have to see anyone I knew. Everyone was going to be talking about it now. Great...

"Don't worry about it Sarah, everyone will forget about it soon!"Luke said trying to encourage me.

"But what if they don't."


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah's P.O.V

All through the day people were calling me an emo. I guess they figured out what I did, they weren't helping. Luckily for me, I wasn't alone very much; I normally had Luke or Michael with me. Of course me hanging around with Michael didn't go down to well. People started accusing me of cheating on Luke with Michael, which was stupid, 1 because Luke and Michael are best friends, 2 because I love Luke and 3 because he likes Kate. So today wasn't too great, I spent the whole day being called an emo slut. WOO!

Aneta's P.O.V

Jake and I are going out again later, or well I'm going to his, I think. I'm not sure to be honest. Also the boys announced that they're releasing their first single soon. I don't think Sarah knows yet, she's having a hard day, so I guess Luke doesn't want to say anything... Speaking of Luke and Sarah, I haven't seen them since this morning, I wonder if everything's alright?

*Meanwhile*

Luke's P.O.V

"Please come out Sarah." I said sympathetically. I could tell she was hurting, but it was hurting me seeing her like this.

"NO!"She shouted back through her sobs.

"I understand you're upset, but seriously locking yourself in the toilet cubicle isn't going to help anyone."

Yes, I was currently stood in the girls bathroom trying to get her out of the toilet. Luckily for me, I knew the cleaner, so I asked for him to shut it off so I could go in. Girls keep the toilets so much cleaner than the boys...

"It's helping me, seriously just leave." She bluntly replied.

"I'm not leaving you in here in this state. If you're staying, so am I." I didn't want to sound stubborn, but I was scared she'd do something.

"For god sake Luke, why do you even hang around with me? You could do so much better. I'm just that worthless girl who's to depressed to even want to live. I miss my mum to much now; I want to be with her, why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"I understand that. Sarah, you're far from worthless, you've been the most perfect girl I've ever seen. I don't want you to feel like this, please just come out."

I heard the cubicle door unlock and out she came. She has mascara all down her face and her eyes were puffy. This would normally turn me off, but on her she made it look good. I helped her remove all her make-up and then she reapplied it. I could tell she was still hurt, but she forced a smile, and for that I gave her a massive hug.


End file.
